


Identity

by DarkPhoenix713



Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice
Genre: Angst, Anti-boy-scout, Poetry, introspective, reflective, self-perception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenix713/pseuds/DarkPhoenix713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman is a very powerful being. That power is usually coupled with the morals of a Boy Scout. However, what inner turmoil does a near-invincible man go through? Is his character deeper than it would appear? Who is Superman, really?</p><p>This was written because, while Superheroes are awesome, Superman was always TOO good, TOO just. Characters like Batman are intriguing because of the shades and shadows they navigate in their lives. Here are the supposed inner musings of the Man of Steel, just to make him more interesting than the wholesome Kansas farmboy he appears to be. Sorry about the angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary - Superman is often just too good. This is a speculation on the inner turmoil and moral conflicts he may go through. It was actually an assignment from way back in high school, and I've decided to resurrect it. Please tell me what you think! I know the rhythm is a bit weird, but hopefully the overall message comes across.

Identity

.

.

I am alone – exiled as my world died.

Stranded in Smallville, this orphan child cried.

Stronger he grew, locked his heart away, sighed –

The Last Son of Krypton must care but not feel.

.

.

I'm True but my life is shrouded in lies –

Surrounded by fools, I need one disguise;

Metal-rimmed glass conceal laser eyes.

Mild-mannered Clark Kent can't be the Man of Steel.

.

.

I'm Great – with flight I will not go astray;

I use speed and strength to ensure my way.

Invulnerable to all but cheating fey,

I balance a burden – to hurt, or to heal?

.

.

I'm Vengeful – Lex Luthor is my hated foe,

With each foiled crime, our enmity grows.

To end him is simple, yet well do I know –

If I kill but one, then more death will I deal.

.

.

I am a Man – and that fool, Lois Lane,

Though weak, holds a force that is my drug and bane.

I keep safe her life, for her death would mean pain –

So to my fate, this frail 'wife' holds the seal.

.

.

I am their Saviour because of my deeds.

My power is bound to their petty needs.

I can rule them, enslave them, break them like reeds –

But blind Justice I cling to with my blinded zeal.

.

.

I could be a God! No one stands to my might –

But a shard of green gem held by the Dark Knight

Can stop me, nay – kill me! Damned Kryptonite!

And so to that powerless mortal I kneel.

.

.

Kryptonian – Lost Prince of a dead land.

Mild-mannered reporter – words flow from my hand.

Hero – in the League of Justice I stand.

Kal-El; Clark; Superman; I know not who is real.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? how was it? If you want to leave your thoughts, that would be much appreciated, it's always cool to know if people agree or disagree with you. If you liked it, I also have a poem about Voldemort (also an old school assignment - I was very original).
> 
> To continue my blatant self-promotion, I have several crossovers as well; HP/Sherlock; HP/Justice League; HP/Monty Python; HP/Glee


End file.
